Milk Flowers
by theoneyouforgot
Summary: Nessarose's birth was tragic, but what if things happened that were almost forgotten! This a story basicly about Nessa's birth and the drama along with it! Yes that means baby Elphaba! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Nessarose's birth. Let's just get it out there this chapter and the next are only here for building action, to a let me say amazing climax, but not much happens in chapter 1+2. Another word of warning, this story provides a blend of book and musical, if you haven't seen/ read both you may get lost. I will explain a little at the beginning to help but not much in this chapter. And after a long intro, ENJOY! –theoneyouforgot-**

Frex entered the room carrying a huge tray of Milk Flowers, "Please my dear Melena, eat some more. God only knows we don't want another green one." Frex and Melena looked over at there first born, Elphaba who was forcefully playing with a doll.

She was still an infant yet she had caused so much trouble, she had almost ended their marriage, raised questions and perhaps worst of all her skin color had been so horrid that her mother had to chew on Milk Flowers all day to avoid another unnatural skinned child.

Green was the color of jealously and the outside world not the color of grace or beauty. Melena puzzled over this as she chewed on the Milk Flowers, she had grown to loathe their sight and even there smell. She wanted to gag every time she thought about having to chew on more Milk Flowers.

"Frex darling no more Milk Flowers they're gross and I've eaten them every for the past six months," Melena begged Frex. Frex had always been so gentle and loving, but he was actually quite forceful, "Please no more," She begged again.

Elphaba stood and walked over to her parents. Elphaba had recently learned to walk. She'd learned to walk fast than most children her age. When Frex found out how advanced she was he remarked, "Well at least she has one good quality."

Elphaba reached her parents and attempted to say, "Look at the picture I drew for you." But came out much more like, "I wre ictur ore ou." Even though Elphaba's message wasn't easily understood she held up her picture proudly.

The picture was merely a bunch of colorful lines arranged in no sort of order. Melena took the picture smiled and put the picture on the table beside her. Elphaba was very young but she was old enough to know that her mother wasn't impressed by the picture. Elphaba wobbled off going back to her corner filled with thousands of crayons and dolls.

Melena forced more Milk Flowers down her mouth. "Darling what are we going to name it?"

Frex stopped in his tracks, "Name what? That Milk Flower you just ate, I suppose that we could always name it Fred. I was always very fond of the name Fred." Frex smiled at his wife who was laying on a silk bathrode that wasn't tied nearly tight.

Melena growned, "This huge tumor thing that has ruined my flat stomach, this thing the reason why I have to eat this shit all the time," She pointed at the Milk Flowers. Her pregnancy moodiness was taking its toll on everyone, and everyone was beginning to dread it!

Melena began to cry, "I need chocolate!" Frex willingly obeyed. He ran out of the room leaving Elphaba and her mother.

The very young Elphaba watched her mother weep, without understanding why or what was happening. Melena sat and cried, all that she wanted was a normal looking child. All Frex wanted was a goodnights sleep.

**Now that is over with, please stay tuned! And REVIEW!!!! I beg of you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this one took, forever. To write because I wanted to have another chapter of climbing action before it started to get exciting. Sorry it took so long. I really am it is a pet peeve of mine too.**

**Here are Definitions for people who haven't read the book. **

**Turtle Heart- A glass blower that stays with the family when Elphaba is an infant until she was six. He loves Melena but can't because she is married. **

**Nanny- The Nanny. Kind of like a Grandmother. She believes that Elphaba was born because Melena slept with and creature. **

Frex walked into the room where Melena lay at rest. She had gotten so big. Her stomach was much bigger than it was with the first child. Though she still had over a month left she looked as if she could have the child today.

"Milk Flowers, dear?" Frex offered her. She had grown so accustomed to eating them she hardly noticed the taste anymore. She just hated not having a choice about eating them.

Frex opened his mouth to speak, but gave up when he couldn't think of anything to cure the silence. He wished that he could just say what he meant, but he knew the saying; don't mess with a pregnant lady.

Melena spoke freely however, "Frex if you want to say something then just say it. Most men have gotten over their twelve year old boy talking-to-girls-issue." Melena fitted with her nightgown that she had been wearing for the past three days.

Frex clucked his jaw, "Hey, I was thinking about names and I was thinking names I can't decide I really like Nessy. Though it kind of sounds like a crocodile, maybe Daisy. That sounds nice but kind of like um…. A daisy-."

"Frex, I want a divorce." Melena interrupted, "I know it is a bad time and all but I don't know how else to do it." She took a deep breath. She and the rest of the world, at that exact moment Nanny and Turtle Heart entered the room.

Nanny had a bunch of two-hundred count sheets with white lace on the end. "Melena darling I think that these sheets would look great in the nursery-."

"But I think that the pink ones look better," Turtle Heart interrupted. He and Nanny never seemed to agree. On this subject he was just glad that it was only as important as other arguments.

Melena sighed, not this again. She thought that she told them. Neither of them were decorating the nursery. However she didn't feel like arguing so she blew it off by saying, "Turtle now really isn't the best time."

Turtle Heart sighed. He knew that Melena knew his weakness, which is that he couldn't say no to her. He folded the sheets and walked out of the room. He loved Melena though he never could be with her. It was a Romeo and Juliet story with a twist.

After Nanny and Turtle Heart left the room Frex and Melena locked glances and he maiden ended the conversation by saying, "Dear, can we talk about this later."

For the first time ever Frex didn't just agree with Melena. "No Melena, damn it you can't just stop the conversation. Do you really want to end this marriage?"

Melena didn't respond. She was hunched over holding her unborn child. "Frex, that- the baby is coming." She looked at him with the utmost alertness. She was terrified.

**Ok next chapter will be better. This one was just more exposition. Review?**


End file.
